starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Subject 911
Doesn't she seem a little overpowered, Jag? I'm certainly guilty of making some powerful monsters myself, but even guys like Crix have chinks in their armor. I don't know if I see any kind of weakness in her. --Halomek 09:41, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *Well, the Force bubble thing is probably gonna go. It's way too powerful. But besides that, her physical body (what's left of it) is her weakness. Her machine parts may be virtually indestructible, but they won't function if she's dead. But if you have some suggestions, I'd like to hear them :) --Jagtai 13:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) **Two concerns of mine: 1) This reads too much like the rules to some DnD character. It needs to be rewritten to really flow with the rest of the Wiki. 2) I don't see any way to actually kill her, and that's including using impractical ways to attack her. (eg. If I stop her heart with the Force and do XYZ... Oh wait, she has a redundant heart. Never mind.) There's no way to actually kill her that's feasible, save lighting her on fire. But, yeah, I don't mind actually, if you can RP her in a way that's feasible, fun, and a good read, and is also fair to others who interact with her. But, if you play her as an Invincible-Warrior/Jedi/Bodyguard/Soldier/etc.-so-I-can-never-lose-battles character, then I'll have major problems. And by major problems, I'll post an angry comment on this Wiki. :P --Balsa 13:43, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ***I know it reads weird, but I don't know how to rewrite it without losing half the info. Anyway, she is not meant to join any group to kick ass, but is meant to be a foray into the human(-cyborg) psyche, being somewhat childlike to begin with. There'll be plenty of action too, of course ;) Should she somehow get involved in the events on the MBT, we'll look at it by then. --Jagtai 14:09, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ****I'm glad you took out the Force bubble thing. Considering that she's supposedly former-Empire and that one of the foremost experts in anti-Forcer tech (Reng Kasr), still can't manage that feat without ysalamiri (he isn't even close), it was overpowered and inconsistent with the rest of the MBT. The only other real issue I have is with the mind shield, which strikes me as something that should only exist as a metaphysical thing, not as a tech thing. When it becomes technology, it goes into comic book territory (like Magneto's helmet). Now that I think about it, S911 would fit a lot better in WoH than the MBT... --Halomek 20:22, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *****The mindshield was supposed to be against psionics, so in hindsight it is inconsistent with the MBT. I'll probably change it so that she is immune to mental attacks as a side effect of her largely cybernetic brain, rather than an implant. And I had considered making a similar character for WoH, but I'd much rather roleplay her as a SW character. --Jagtai 04:39, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ******Oh, she also needs additional power sources to provide energy for her modification. Or, her metabolism needs to be raised to match, and that'd also increase her food intake. Plus, she needs effective cooling mechanisms to dissipate all the waste heat generated from her cybernetic implants. :P --Balsa 05:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *******All that is assumed to be included in her modifications :P Anyway, changed the article. Does it read better now? --Jagtai 06:45, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ********I think this looks a lot better. Also, if this is written like how it is, instead of a list, and kept slightly vague, then that gives you leeway in terms of RPing. --Balsa 07:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *********Definitely reads better. And everyone around here ought to know by now that I'm a huge advocate against the usage of lists for descriptors. --Cadden Blackthorne 16:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC)